Music of the Night
by ChaLuMi
Summary: What happens when a mysterious voice begins to sing to Naruto in the night? Please ignore the bad summery and move on, thank you!


_**I'm BACK, ladies and gentlemen! Okay . . . **_**t**_**his is based off of a question on a personality survey. Y'know, one of those ones that has a bunch of questions, and you put your answers onto your webpage, etc.? Well, one of the questions was something like**_**,**_** "What song would you want the one who loves you to serenade you with?" or something like that, and my personal opinions are that the song Music of the Night from the Phantom of the Opera would be lovely, so . . . Wee! And, since we never see cars in ninja world, I've made a joke about squirrels and bicycles. It would have been squirrels and cars (I mean SERIOUSLY! They may be cute, but geez, can they get annoying! Sorry, I'm a new Englander, so I've got squirrels that jump in front of cars when trying to drive . . . --; Cute but IRRITATING!), but . . .Oh, and by the way, I don't like Sasuke. Just putting it out there. Emo pretty-boys like Sasuke get on my nerves.**__**I was just thinking of a pairing that this would go well too, and, lo and behold, I found that it fit Sasunaru, so . . . yeah . . .**_

_**Disclaimers: Okay, really. This is ridiculous. There is a reason that they call it FANfiction, it implies that you are a FAN of the show, movie, game, book, or whatever else that you're writing the fic off of, therefore you don't actually OWN it. Obviously, I am not Masashi Kishimoto or whoever wrote the Phantom of the Opera,**__**the book "Le Fantôme de l'Opéra" by Gaston Leroux, **__**or its music (done by **__**Andrew Lloyd Webber**__**), so I cannot and will not claim ownership. Stupid disclaimers. Also, I don't own any other songs or anything mentioned here**__**. Just my fic, my plot, and my imagination.**_

_**Warning: Shounen-ai. Fluff. OOC in the way that they don't do this in the anime or manga, but they do in my mind. That is all. I repeat, **__**SHOUNEN-AI. YOU NO LIKEY, YOU KNOW READ-Y. YOU HAVE BEEN ADEQUATELY WARNED.**__** No lemon, though. Just pure fluff.**_

_**Many, many, MANY thanks to Nymyrra, who is my dear friend and beta for this fanfiction. If it were not for her, this would be even more adjective-y, awkward, and such then it already is, so kudos and thanks to her. Now read her fanfiction when done with this fic!**_

_**Edit: Wow, I just realized that I accidentally left out a bit in the fic. If anyone spots any weird or choppy bits, couldja please tell me? Thank you all! ;**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Music of the Night

It was a warm, summer night during the new moon. A soft breeze caressed the village of Konoha. It brushed through the glossy leaves and blew over the soft green grass of the lawns of the citizens. It wafted over puddles left by a recent rain, and pushed the dark grey clouds away again. The stars were the only source of light in the sky, due to the ending and beginning of the moon's rotation. There were streetlights and spots of illumination from nocturnal civilians, but it was a dark night on the whole. The earth itself seemed content on its own around the little town of leaves. A song seemed to float on the winds, almost seeming to come from the residence of Uzumaki Naruto.

The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja slept on his bed, stirring occasionally as a song seemed to enter his subconscious from just outside his window.

"_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation . . .**_

_**Darkness wakes and stirs imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**_

_**Helpless to resist the notes I write**_

_**For I compose the music of the night . . .**__**"**_

The blond ninja child turned over involuntarily as the deep, familiar voice glided through his mind.

(_Dream Sequence_)

"_**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor**_

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Hearing is believing, music is deceiving**_

_**Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight**_

_**Dare you trust the music of the night . . .**__**"**_

Naruto stood in a clearing in a forest. A bluish-tinted full moon hovered low in the sky, casting an almost oceanic light over the forest and the area in which he stood.

The voice echoed all around him, seeming to come from every large tree, every small blade of grass, and even from the moon in the sky. The song itself was beautiful. What made it irritation was the fact that he had heard it before, but couldn't place where.. He just didn't know from where. It was the sort of irritation that you get from something such as your math homework, when you know the answer to an equation, but you can't remember that long, complex, and unnecessary equation that they, the teachers, make you go through:

"_**Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth**_

_**And the truth isn't what you want to see . . .**_

_**In the dark it is easy to pretend**_

_**That the truth is what it ought to be . . .**__**"**_

(_End Dream Sequence_)

He turned over again in his own slumber until finally . . .

"Argh! Who's out there?!" He shouted, sitting bolt upright. As soon as he shouted out, the voice stopped. A midsized shadow crouched on the railing of his balcony, dark eyes staring him down. Naruto made to leap out of bed, to try to ward off the intruder. As he did, however, the silhouette dove off of the wooden ledge and fled. Naruto threw the covers off and ran out to see if he could find out who this stranger was. All he saw as he searched outside were the village's lights, and, as he turned his head up, the pinpricks of stars. He stood in contemplation for a minute or two before shrugging and just returning to his bed, bemused and fully concentrated on getting more sleep.

(_Small time skip, later that month . . ._)

The day was warm, sunny, and humid. Birds could be heard chirping merrily from their nests whilst a soft wind blew over the land. Gentle, grey clouds were beginning to move in over the sky again, but all was happy in the village. Children played, suicidal squirrels ran in front of people biking in the streets, and villagers went about their days as they normally would.

"Hey, guys!" The voice of Sakura Haruno could be heard asking her teammates on the way back from a D-rank mission involving sweeping chimneys.

"What's up, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I have a random question for you guys." Sakura remarked to her fellow teammates. "If you were to serenade somebody with a song, what would it be?"

"Well . . ." Naruto started. "Personally, I think that I would sing . . . erm . . . what would I sing . . .?" He wondered out loud, thinking. "Probably the chorus of the song _Wish I Had an Angel_, by Nightwish! Marco sounds so cool on that song!"

The group just looked at him like he was crazy.

" . . . Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"What's up, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned back

" . . . You _do _know what that song is about, don't you?"

" . . . ?"

"Never mind." Kakashi dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, then . . . how about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura turned her vision to Kakashi.

"I, personally, would not serenade them, but would rather take them out for a nice dinner and then take them home and--"

"OKAY, Kakashi-sensei!"

"What? I was just going to say 'Take them home and watch a movie or something!'"

" . . .Oh."

"Sakura-chan, what did you think I was going to say?" Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly as he stopped walking to stare at Sakura.

"Nothin' . . ." The girl replied, her hands folding behind her back as she pressed on nervously.

"Oh, I'll bet . . ." Naruto mumbled, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, YOU'RE the one to talk, Wish-I-Had-An-Angel boy!" she shot back at him.

"Whaaat? What's up with that song? It's cool!"

"Never mind . . .IN ANY CASE, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, proverbial little hearts floating above her head.

" . . . Why?"

"I just wanna know!"

" . . . If you must know, I would sing The Music of the Night, from the Phantom of the Opera." He said with a sigh, glancing in the opposite direction of his teammate.

"Well, that's a nice song, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were such a softie." Kakashi leered mischievously at his student out of the corner of his eye. "In any case, this is my street. I'll see you all later."

"Yeah. I've got to go to pick up some groceries for my mom, so I've gotta go, too. See you all later!" And with that, Kakashi and Sakura broke off into two separate directions.

"I'll see you later too, Naruto-dobe." Sasuke smirked as he, too, walked away.

"Grrrr . . . DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" He yelled after him, though he proceeded to just walk away to his own house.

"That dang Sasuke, thinks he's so great, well I'd like to show him, yeah . . ." Naruto muttered huffily as he marched back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stormed in, yanking a chair from the table and plunking down in it. He began to think on Sasuke's answer to the question Sakura had asked, and the very same song began to play in his head. Every night for the past couple of weeks, Naruto had been tortured by that very same song. He found himself humming it during off-time, tapping the beat with his chopsticks on the bowl at Ichiraku whilst chewing a bit of chicken, even singing it on particularly strenuous missions to calm himself. The same voice lulled him to seep every night, driving him closer and closer into insanity.

(_Thought Sequence_)

How can I catch this person in the act? Well . . . I could always lay out a trap . . . That might work! But what if they get past it? Or what if it doesn't spring? Grrr . . . Well . . . I could always set out a shadow clone to patrol outside . . . But what good would that do? First, he'd be seen, second, it's not like I can read what he's thinking, and third, if I fell asleep, then it'd disappear anyways! ARGH! . . . Hnn . . . Well .. . who could it be? I'm pretty sure it's not Sakura, or Ino, Tenten, or Hinata . . . The voice is too deep . . . Then it's gotta be a guy! But who? I mean, I'm pretty sure that they're not over the age of eighteen . . . So... that rules out Iruka, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi . . . Eww . . . that's just wrong . . . I don't even want to think... But who else? I mean, there a bunch of guys that I know! URGH! This is too confusing! NYURGH! Maybe some ramen will help me think!

(_End Thought Sequence_)

Naruto jumped out of his chair and began to search his kitchen for a cup of instant ramen. After hunting through messy cabinets, he finally found one. He opened it up, boiled water and poured it in, and began to wait. Three minutes later, three long, tantalizing, positively _tormenting_ minutes later, when his ramen was finished . . .

"Ahh! Finally! It's DONE!" Naruto exclaimed, hunting down a pair of chopsticks, too. He began to tuck into his ramen, and he pondered his plan anew.

"So . . ." he thought out loud. "How can I . . ." but suddenly an idea hit him.

He would PRETEND to be asleep, and then, when he heard the voice, he would look outside! And that worked PERFECTLY, because tonight was the night of the full moon! Yes! It was genius! It was perfect! It was well-thought-out! It was--!

_(Crash!)_

Thunder crashed just outside the window.

"Oh my God, you're FREAKING SERIOUS!!" Naruto yelled, rushing to the window. He looked outside to find that it was pouring rain. A finger of lightning struck the sky, giving the appearance of a cracked window. A rumble of thunder followed a few seconds later. He yelled out in frustration. After calming down, he just went to take his shower. He cleaned off the dirt, sweat, and chimney soot from the day, the heat and steam calming his nerves. After getting all cleaned up, he sat on his bed and began to think. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, and bright red block letters told him that it was 6:30 PM.

"Ugh . . . what am I going to do for the next three hours? I'm sure that he wouldn't come around until late, if at all . . ." Naruto mused to himself, lying back on his soft bed. He began to trace patterns in the paint on the ceiling. He saw a kunai, a shuriken, a surprisingly detailed picture of Orochimaru ("Oh my God! I'm gonna have to paint over that!" Naruto had yelled out), a little bunny rabbit, a snowflake, a sword, and an eye-shaped set of lines with two comma-looking shapes in it, like the Sharingan, among others. Upon looking at the clock again, he had discovered that he'd managed to keep himself occupied for another hour and a half, for the clock now read 8:00 PM.

"Well . . . I guess that I could write or something . . ." Naruto pulled out a bright, traffic-cone orange notebook from his desk entitled "Naruto's Journal! KEEP OUT!!" and began to write down the day's accounts.

(_Diary sequence_)

_Dear diary . . ._

_Ha! Today was the best! Even though we had to sweep chimneys . . . Whatever! Anyways, Sasuke was sweeping one of them when all of a sudden, guess what? He fell in! I thought that was so hilarious. And I had to save him for once! I laughed out loud, but then Sakura bonked me on the head and Kakashi told me off for laughing at other people's misfortune, even though I saw the two hypocrites fighting back smirks! Speaking of Sakura . . . I've noticed . . . I'm not that into her anymore . . . I can't even see why I was in the first place . . . She's actually sort of annoying, you know? I'm starting to see why that jerk Sasuke doesn't like her that much . . . Anyhoo, Sakura had asked us what we would serenade a loved one with, and I thought that Wish I Had An Angel, at least the chorus, would be cool, but apparently, I'm missing some hidden meaning, or something, because the others were staring at me like I had two heads! Sakura never really said what she'd use, but Sasuke had said The Music of the Night, that one from the Phantom of the Opera. Speaking of which, I still can't get that song out of my head . . . Oh well . . . So, anyways . . ._

(_End diary sequence_)

Naruto looked up when he had finished writing in his journal awhile later, andsaw that it read 9: 30.

"'S'about time!" he shouted happily, shutting out the light and beginning to feign sleep. He then realized the gaping hole in his plan from earlier as a lightning bolt crashed outside of his window. He cursed himself mentally.

(_Thought sequence_)

WHY WHY WHY?? WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO!? STUPID SUMMER WEATHER! AAAAARRRGGHHH!! Stupid clouds . . . Rrrrr . . .

(_End of thought sequence_)

He took a sharp intake of breath. WHY!! Why have the gods gone against his plan?? That just wasn't cool! He let the puff of air out and took several in and out to calm himself down. _Maybe tomorrow . . ._ He thought, before rolling over to fall into sleep. He had just begunto drift off when suddenly . . .

"_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation . . .**_

_**Darkness wakes and stirs imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**_

_**Helpless to resist the notes I write**_

_**For I compose the music of the night . . .**__**"**_

Naruto's eyes shot wide open before he forced them closed. His heart began pumping faster then ever before.

(_Begin thought sequence_)

Oh my God! He _CAME!_ Sweet gods he actually _CAME! _But in the rain? I hope he doesn't get sick . . .

(_End thought sequence_)

"_**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor**_

_**Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Hearing is believing, music is deceiving**_

_**Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight**_

_**Dare you trust the music of the night . . .?**__**"**_

Naruto marveled at the beauty of the voice, but thought it not wise to open his eyes just yet. He would wait, just in case the source of such musical loveliness saw the blue gleam of his eye in the light of a thunderbolt and fled the scene, never to return.

"_**Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth**_

_**And the truth isn't what you want to see**_

_**In the dark it is easy to pretend**_

_**That the truth is what it ought to be . . .**_**"**

As Naruto heard the figure step inside his apartment, his heart began to pound with the beat of the falling rain outside.

"_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you**_

_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night . . .**_**"**

As the voice edged closer and closer to Naruto he began to fear for his life. What if this was some sort of creepy murderer or something? I mean, who else would intrude into the bedroom of a child in the middle of the night? A happy little elf intending on intoxicating the masses with a heap of candy? Seriously . . .

"_**Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange, new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the world you new before**_

_**Close your eyes and let music set you free. . .**_**"**

A sudden lightning bolt flashed in the darkness of the storm. It cut through the velvety sky as rain pelted down and provided a brief second of light. Naruto saw the brief flicker beyond his eyelids and took the chance to crack open one of them. It took all the self control that he could muster to not burst open both eyes and yell out in surprise.

"_**Only then can you belong to me . . .**_**"**

Naruto's heart almost stoppedcompletely as he felt a hand cup his cheek. He mentally prayed to not break out in cold sweat as he felt cool, slender, fingers stroke his cheek nimbly. A cutting wind forced its way in through the window, drawing a shudder from the "sleeping" teen.

"_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_

_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**_

_**Let the dream begin let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of the music that I write**_

_**The power of the music of the night . . .**_**"**

There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or Earth that Naruto could hope to fall asleep now.

(_Begin Thought Sequence_)

So THAT'S who's been creeping me out! But, WHY?? Why was he . . .? What the HELL?? OH MY GOD! But WHY?? WHY exactly was Sasuke creeping inside of his bedroom at this ungodly hour?! What was the reason of this? Was there one? Or did he just feel like it?! Out of all human beings in the world . . .

. . . why SASUKE?

(_End Thought Sequence_)

Sasuke hummed the short break in the song as he caressed the cheek of the subtly panicking blond laying right in front of him. The winds began to soften and the thunder stalled. The lightning dimmed and the rain slowed. The heating summer night breezes wafted in through the window. Upon their little invisible fingers they carried the scents of the slowly calming rain mixed with vegetation and soil outside in the small village of leaves.

"_**You alone can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the night . . .**_**"**

As Sasuke sung the last note, Naruto's stomach began to tighten. What was he going to do next? Something dishonorable? Or just . . . go? To tell the truth, in the last thirty seconds, Naruto had began to calm, slow his heartbeat, prevent the sweat from pouring down his brow. He felt, with a start of surprise, a soft kiss planted on his forehead. The warmth left his cheek as he felt the presence draw away.

"W-wait." He whispered, stuttering lightly as he rose to sit upright. "Please . . . don't go . . ."

He drew a slow, shuddering breath.

"Sasuke . . ."

The shadow of the boy that stood a few feet from Naruto seemed to stiffen in the moonlight.

"How long have you been awake." The older boy asked, almost demanded, as he refused to face the boy.

"Since you before you even came." Naruto admitted, shame bringing an embarrassed blush to his face, which now pointed towards his lap. When it appeared that the brunette was about to leave once more, Naruto called out, "lease! Don't go! Stay . . . don't leave . . ."

--

Oh, the shock that Sasuke felt just then as he heard the slightly younger boy's pathetic whimper. He had been coming for quite a while, waiting for his Naruto-dobe to fall asleep before he would sing his nightly lullaby. Embarrassment befell him as well, but for many different reasons. Between the fact that he had been caught singing and the way he was so easily tricked by the likes of _Naruto_, of all people, he wanted to melt into the floor, not to reappear until his Naruto was long gone from this room.

Yes. HIS Naruto. If he ever caught anybody trying to steal his dobe, he'd make it clear that the blond was not available, even if he didn't know it. He hadattacked Kiba for coming onto Naruto on one occasion. The dog-tamer barely survived with all of his limbs attached. Not that Naruto was aware of this . . . possession. As far as he knew, he shared his secret with three people: him, himself, and nobody else.

He pondered weather or not he should leave the boy; try to convince him that he was only dreaming. But he figured that since Naruto already knew, he might as well return to his beloved.

He seemed to float across the room with a ghostly aura radiating from him.

--

_Thump-thump-thump _

. . . The jinchuuriki's heart nearly burst as the slightly older teen gazed into his eyes. The raven slowly stepped back towards him, an eerie calm hovering about his person. It was strange. Sasuke almost seemed cautious, an emotion that he never seemed to show, not even in the darkest of circumstances. He always appeared with a calm face, never seeming worried. But now, he almost exuded fear and nerves. It was unsettling, seeing such a normally stable person anxious.

Even so, he settled down next to Naruto. Panicking as he was, he took the spot on his side. He paused for a minute, his fight-or-flight senses taking effect as he mentally argued over what exactly he should do. He finally gathered up the shorted teen into his arms. Said boy looked up as he heard Sasuke begin to hum his song anew.

"S-Sasuke, what the crap are you doing?" Naruto asked in a voice that was little more than a whisper. He fell stone silent as he watched the raven-haired teen sway in closer to him. He asked i

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dobe? I'm doing what I've been wanting to do form months, now." And with that, he silenced the younger teen further with a cautious, gentle kiss.

Oh, how the jinchuuriki's heart raced as realization dawned on him. He just sat there, completely still and silent in complete shock as the older pulled back, looking noticeably embarrassed.

"Gomenasai. I'll leave now." And, with that, he lifted himself away and to his feet. He had only began to move away when he heard,

"Oi! Wait!"

The black-haired teen looked back, disbelief evident in his eyes. What he saw was one very dazed, confused, and slightly nervous teenager.

"Don't go . . . please?" His face looked unsure as he summoned back the elder. "I want to know a few things."

And so, Sasuke returned to sit back on the bed.

"First of all. What the crap?"

"I just--"

"Rhetorical question, Sasuke-temeee! And you're supposed to be smart! Now, how long have you been coming, exactly?"

"A few months now."

This shocked Naruto quite a bit, but he decided to just continue on with his interrogation.

"What have you been . . . doing?"

"Nothing bad. I would come, sing, and leave every time." Sasuke tried as hard as he could to give the appearance of not caring about his actions, but the scrutinizing eye of the younger was melting through this.

"Do you . . . love me?"

And then came along the raw shock. He tried to figure out what to say as the silence pressed on. He knew that he would completely mess up the moment if he didn't say anything, and yet . . . Oh, screw it, he decided. If the dobe didn't love him back, then, well . . .

"Yes. I happen to. Very much. And if you have a problem with it, then . . ."

"But I don't." Cut in the blond. He pressed forward, his eyes filled with conflicting worry and affection.And at that, Sasuke's stomach flipped over forwards and backwards, and gave a great big cheer. He smiled as Naruto wrapped his arms around the older teen next to him and pulled close, kissing him softly upon the lips.

"Ai shiteru, Naruto-dobe." The raven-haired boy whispered as he pulled to covers over the two of them, patting his head. "I love you, dobe, and I always will. Never forget that."

And Sasuke left for Otogakure the very next day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Ending Authoresses note . . ._

_First of all, translations!!_

_Ai shiteru- I love_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Idiot_

_Thanks to kissy for pointing that out._

_Tell me if I missed anything?_

_Yep. Naruto is DEFINITELY the kind of person that I could see singing Wish I Had An Angel and not knowing what it's about . . . Look it up if you don't know . . .And Marco is the name of the male singer of the band . . . Okay. The bit where Sakura is asking everyone what they'd serenade their love with was originally the beginning of the fic. Obviously enough, things change, ne? And yes, Naruto's bedroom has a small veranda off of it! A friend of mine let me borrow her copy of the first profile book, which had a blueprint of Naruto's house, so . . . I know these things! WEEEE! Oh, great . . . Something ELSE to add to disclaimers. I don't own the rights to the profile book... Honestly, I'm happy with the way that this came out. I think that its up there with Mistletoe and Feel for you, the latter of which isn't getting as much feedback at I'd hoped . . . Come on! It's Sasuke AND Itachi, not Uchihacest! Feedback is nice! In any case please do pay a bit more attention to this fic and review? Likes, dislikes, suggestions for improvement, anything except flames! All flamers will be fried up in their own flames and fed to Zetsu (Obviously enough, not, so don't REALLY feel threatened . . .), so . . . just don't do it, okay? Thanks. But please feedback. Please? (Chibi puppy-dog eyes) And if you're a homophobic jerk who thinks that being gay is a mark against God, well . . . You should have read the, in my opinion, adequate content warnings, so NOBODY BETTER TELL ME TO NOT WRITE YAOI. Really. That's just mean. Be nice. Also, please ignore the fact that the fluff scene was really cliché and cheap. I implore you to overlook that. Please?_


End file.
